


a man’s fate in the hands of a princess

by sunflowersinthesun



Category: The Lady or the Tiger? - Frank Stockton
Genre: Crazy King, English, F/M, Inspired by The Lady or the Tiger?, barbaric, creative writing, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersinthesun/pseuds/sunflowersinthesun
Summary: i highly HIGHLY suggest you read the short story before you read this.this is just my interpretation of the ending of the story.it’s very short because it’s literally just my english assignment lmaohere’s the link to the full text of the lady or the tiger : http://www.english-literature.uni-bayreuth.de/en/teaching/documents/courses/Stockton1.pdfalso this is very short. deal with it.





	a man’s fate in the hands of a princess

**Author's Note:**

> basically for all of u lazy people out there not wanting to read the short story (i’m with u), the basic summary is as follows: a barbaric king has a certain way to deal with accused criminals. the man is put into a huge arena thing (like you’d see with like olden day gladiators). he has to choose between two doors. one leads to a tiger who will kill him, and one leads to a woman he will immediately be wed to. well, when the kings daughter falls in love with someone below her class, the king puts her lover into the arena to choose a door. the princess has found out which door leads to which and her lover’s fate is in her hands. the lady who he could be wed to is not someone the princess likes. in fact, she hates this maiden so much, which leads people to the question: which door did the princess lead him to- the lady.... or the tiger?

Without the slightest hesitation, he went to the door on the right and opened it. Every breath in the amphitheater seemed to stop as the lover gripped the handle- all eyes were on that door. That door that led to the fate of this seemingly innocent man whose only crime was falling in love. The door couldn’t have opened slower, every pull seemed to bring his fate closer and closer. It all happened in a flash. The lover flying back, the screams of him masked by the excitement of the crowd. Yet, the princess did not blink. She did not move. Even watching her lover being demolished by pieces did not phase her. If she couldn’t have him, how was it fair for the world to? The princess imagined the lady, waiting eagerly behind the door, awaiting her future husband. The smallest chuckle escaped gritted teeth as she thought about the woman’s disappointment. The woman who threatened the only thing the princess had loved. She was no longer focused on the tiger, now prancing around his fallen prey. She kept her eyes locked on her father. Hatred flashed through her eyes. If she had one wish, it would be to put him in that arena instead of her lover. Pain had been overshadowed by fury, as her father had caused her more pain that seeing her lover mauled to death had. Life was not fair. It was quite the opposite. Even a princess, who had everything she could ever want- was cheated out of the only thing that could truly make her happy. At least before, love was within her grasp. Now, it was a mauled mess lying in front of the eye of the tiger. She had tried- and failed, to get the one thing her heart had truly desired. Now her lover was the one who paid the price. Her love had gone as quickly as it came. Now, it was only up to chance to decide what her future held.

**Author's Note:**

> well..... lol. hope u enjoyed this very short interpretation. pls go check out my other fics!! i’d really appreciate it!


End file.
